Family Guy: 8ACX19 Credits (2011)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring Mike Barker Gary Cole Ralph Garman Phil LaMarr Kaitlin Olson Danny Smith Alec Sulkin Jennifer Tilly John Viener Patrick Warburton Staff Writers Alec Carter Andrew Goldberg Elaine Ko Spencer Porter Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Co-Producer Kim Fertman Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Bao Nguyen Storyboard Artists Won Ki Cho Steve Fonti Mark Garcia Production Manager Brent Crowe Post Production Supervisor Charles Song Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Sharon Ross Prop Design Andrew Burrell Bev Chapman Background Design Joseph Aguilar David Beall Alexander Dilts Tim Hwang Jeff Mertz Kip Noschese Audrey Stedman Ken Yi Color Design Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Bike Kinzle Yelena Tokman Timing Supervisor Andi Klein Animation Timers Acacia Caputo Jerilyn Dever Younghee Higa Chris Loudon David Lyman Mark Miraglia Helen Roh Checkers Gary Hall Misoon Kim Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Dave Woody Storyboard Revisionists David Boudreau Kristina Bustamente Louis C. Gallegos Ricky Garduno Raul Guerra Helen Kim Ben Lane Dante Leandado Erik Moxcey Joshua Taback Stephen Wong Retake Director Sarah Frost Assistant Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Compositor Andy Jolliff Retake Production Supervisor Anjel Shehighian Retake Coordinator Michael Upperco Retake Production Assistants Breilyn Brantley Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Coordinators Stuart Bam Nicholas Confrancesco Silvio Cuadra Anne Michaud Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Assistant Coordinator Jason Witzner Animation Production Assistants Doug Anderson Lisa Halibauer Scott Hill Laura Smalec Neil Wade Post Production Assistant Alessandra Rizzotti Production Assistants Hayley Adams Vicky Luu Christopher Ross Martin Kat Purgal First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Managers Jennifer Beltrami Sarah Mozal Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Writers' Assistants Kirstin Long Jonah Platt David Wright Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann Jaydi Samuels Henry C. Montgomery Assistants to Steve Callaghan Bridget Kyle Sam Littenberg-Weisberg Assistant to Mark Hentemann Lauren Caitagirone Assistant to David A. Goodman David Ihlenfeld Assistant to Chris Sheridan Kristy Grant Assistants to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Lindsay Flinn Assistant to Animation Producer Michael T. Kennedy Assistants to Supervising Director Sean Perry Overseas Animation Supervisor Terry Pike Overseas Animation Supervising Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Chul-Hee Han Ki-Hong Jung Sang-Chul Shon Chang-Woo Shin Jae-Sik Whang Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Puppet Sequence Produced by Screen Novelties Mark Caballero Chris Finnegan Seamus Walsh Kelly Mazurowski Puppeteers Carol Binion Robin Walsh Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editor Mark Eklund Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assignment Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #8ACX19 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fox Network Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits